This invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a connector configured to be fixed on a base member, such as a circuit board.
For example, known connectors of this type are disclosed in JP-A 2004-327244 and JP-A 2000-39621.
The connector disclosed in JP-A 2004-327244 comprises a housing elongated along a predetermined direction and a shell arranged to cover the housing. The shell comprises an upper plate and a lower plate. The housing is arranged between the upper plate and the lower plate. The shell further comprises a pair of plate-like contacts outwardly projecting from opposite ends of the lower plate along the predetermined direction. When the disclosed connector is mounted on a circuit board, the plate-like contacts is soldered so that the lower plate is fixed on the circuit board.
The connector disclosed in JP-A 2000-39621 is elongated along a predetermined direction. The connector comprises a pair of metal plates attached at opposite ends of an upper part of the connector in the predetermined direction. The metal plates are fixed on a circuit board by screws so that the upper part of the connector is fixed on a circuit board.